The Choosing
by writing demigod
Summary: Nicole, America and Maxon's eldest daughter, is going threw The Choosing. It's exactly like the Selection, but for a girl. When a boy, Ryan, is mysteriously found by Nicole, what secrets will she uncover? Join Ryan and Nicole on a roller coaster of love. Will Nicole become a Rebel for love, or stay a princess with the one she loves?
1. Chapter 1

The Choosing

By: Malori Salamango

Today was final the day. I was so excited, but also scared. What if I didn't meet the one? What if I do meet him and make a complete fool out of myself? What if I think he's the one, but he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if? What if? What if?

"Nicole," I heard my mother call.

"I'm right here Mom," I said coming out from behind my bookcase. Lucy and Mary ran over to me to get me dressed. It always sort of bothered me, but Mother seemed to be fine with it. Why shouldn't I?

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"So, so, so, so scared. What if I didn't meet the one? What if I do meet him and make a complete fool out of myself? What if I think he's the one, but he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"What if you meet the one and he likes you back?" she asked me.

"I don't think that would happen," I said.

Lucy came up to me showing me my new dress. It was cream colored and beautiful.

"Oh, Lucy, it's perfect. I love it!" I told her.

"You say that about everything," she said giving me one of her smiles.

"America!" I heard someone call. Mother ran out the door.

"Maxton, I'm right here!" she called back.

"Nicole," she said. "They're here."

"Mom," I said nervously. "I don't think I can do this."

"Don't be silly. I believe you can."

Just then Father walked in. Isabelle and Jayden were running around his legs. "Have you seen your brother?" he asked me.

"Which one?" I reply.

"You know who I'm talking about," he says smiling. "Are you nervous?"

"Were you?"

Father said, "A little." as Mother said, "No."

"Okay, so Dad was a little nervous, Mom wasn't, and I'm like a train wreck. Perfect."

They both laughed. That seemed to be the only thing I was good at. Making people laugh. But I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about the boys that were coming. Questions I had been battaling for weeks coursed through my brain. What if? What if? What if?

"May is coming over tonight," Mom told Dad.

"Really? I can't wait to see her," he said with a smile. The reason Mom and Dad were togwther waas because of Aunt May. Because she didn't cry. I want to have a relationship like Mom and Dad's. A friendship that evolves int something more. But that just can't happen. It wouldn't be right. My luck is as good as gone.

I was taken out of my train of thought when Anne came in. She curtsied before she began. "Your Highness, they're here."


	2. Chapter 2

35 boys. 35 boys. 35 boys. There are 35 stinkin' boys in my house! I don't know if I should feel happy or sad or excited or what, but I was definitely, extremely nervous. What if I messed up? What if I say something embarrassing to a cute boy? What if? What if? What if?

Mom had told me that by the Halloween party I had to eliminate at least one person. I was fine with that. I could probably handle it. What I couldn't handle was everything else. What if I liked all of them? What if the one wasn't here? What if I comment on a sensitive subject? What if he insults me? What if? What if? What if?

That's all that seems to go through my brain now-a-days. Mom, Dad, Lucy, Mary, Anne, and I all walked out of my room to meet our guests.

"Mom," I said tugging on her arm. "I don't think I can do this."

"Nonsense,"she said as we greeted our guests. Silvia brought them into the Great Room and was explaining rules to them. She was going to take them to the Men's Room where their mentor, Zach, would be. The last time the Selection was held, my dad was the judge and chose my mom to be queen. This time it was my turn.

Last week the Choosing forms went out for boys all over Illea to fill out. I was surprised on how many boys actually filled out the form. I bet at least 90% of the boys that signed up are just in it for the crown. Father had picked out each of the boys, and Mother had gone over the list to see if it was okay.

We had done so much in the past few weeks. A new room, the Men's Room, had been constructed for the boys. We weren't going to give them the Women's Room. That's where the kids go. Mom watches us there.

Mom, Dad, and I went to greet our new guests. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my dress. A nervous habit I had accumulated over the years.

"Don't worry," Mother said noticing how nervous I was. I took a deep breath. _I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine_, I thought to myself. I forced my self to curtsy. The boys bowed back. I had no idea what to do. _Great_, I thought. _We just started and I'm going to make a fool out of myself. _I thought of the next best thing.

"Mom, I don't feel good," I said.

"Oh, Honey," she said. "You are probably just nervous."

I shook my head.

"Okay, if you feel that bad, go to your room. I will explain your absence to the boys."

I thanked her and ran, as quick as you can in heals, to my room. I pushed the balcony doors open and took a step outside. The air was refreshing and wonderful. I took off my shoes and swung my legs over the railing. I let my shoes down. They landed with a soft thud. I came next. I landed gracefully and ran (shoeless!). None of the guards were watching the garden at this time of day. I memorized the schedule.

I was contemplating on riding my horse or climbing a tree, when I ran into one of the boys. He was either one of the Chosen or a new guard that could be mistaken for one of the Chosen. He bowed nonetheless.

He was taller than me. He had deep blue eyes and brown hair that looked like it could never be tamed. He also looked older than me. Nineteen or twenty.

"I didn't think I would see you out here, Your Majesty," he said.

"You either," I said. "You obviously know my name, what is yours?"

"My name is David," he said.

"Sorry, but I have to ask: which caste are you in? Three? Four?"

"Two."

"Impressive," I said.

He shrugged. "I thought you were sick," he said.

I shrugged. "Are you nervous?"

"No," he said.

"Oh, well, I'm really nervous," I said. "And I must be going. It was nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine,"

"Okay..." I ran off to the stables. I meet a boy (I still don't know if he is a Chosen or a new guard) and I run off. I think I might have felt something for him. What if he was the one and I blew it by running away? The What if's were back, but this time for a different reason.

I got to the stable and saddled Joy.

"How are you feeling?" someone asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Marcus I know you're here," I said. The person who had spoken was my younger brother. He was only younger by fifteen minutes. Still, I was older. He came out from behind a hay bale. He looked like a male version of me. He had short, curly brown hair (mine was long) with intriguing brown eyes. He was tall, like me, but still about an inch shorter than me.

"What are you doing here?" we asked each other at the same time.

"I'm just board," Marcus said. "What's your excuse?"

"I felt sick," I said.

"Good one," he laughed.

"Are you going to come or not?" I asked him. I hoped he rejected my invitation, so I could be alone with my thoughts, but he accepted. He saddled Starburst and we rode to the fields.

"Nicole," Marcus said as we made distance from the palace, "I have something to tell you."

"Oh, good," I said. "You've never been this quiet when we're together unless we're spying."

He gave a little laugh. "I was talking to Dad, and he was arranging for me to go through the Selection."

"What?"

"I'm having a Selection," he said plainly.

"This is great!" I said. "Does this mean I don't have to?"

"Don't sound too hopeful," he said. I'll be honest, I really wanted this to happen. I hated the idea of the Choosing or the Selection and the castes. But no one cared. I rode on, leaving Marcus in the dust. He had to ride hard to catch up to me.

"Hey," he said catching up to me, "what happened to your shoes? Sylvia is going to freak." I looked down at my feet. I didn't notice anything. My toes were painted bright red and I had a heart drawn on my foot. Wait, I could see my feet, what _did_ happen to my shoes?

"Marc, you can't tell Sylvia," I said.

"Or what?"

"I'll tell Mom and Dad to not include a certain someone in your Selection," I said. "Maybe with a name starting with the letter R and ending with E with a OS in the middle." I could see him trying to figure it out.

"It's Rose," I said, annoyed.

"Rose! You wouldn't!"

"Try me," I said.

"Fine, I won't tell."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was alone. Marcus had left me alone a few hours ago. I just rode and rode and rode. I was in the forest so it was sort of hard to tell time. I started back, but stopped when I heard someone moaning. I rode Joy towards the sound. It was a boy. He looked like he had been in the middle of an explosion. His arms and legs were covered in scratches and his clothes were tattered. I helped him on my horse and rode her to the palace. We got there quickly.

I saw Mom and Dad right away. They were talking in the garden. Dad was pacing and Mom was sitting on a bench. Dad saw me first.

"Nicole!" he said. "I know that when you say you don't feel good you want to be alone and ride your horse, but why in Illea would you stay out so late? We were worried sick!"

"Sorry Dad," I said, "but this boy needs medical attention. Could you help me?" He walked over and put one of the boy's arms around his neck. I put the other around mine. We carried him quickly to the Hospital Wing. The nurses took him in as soon as we opened the doors. They did a quick operation on him and placed him in an unoccupied bed. He woke up a few hours later.

I looked at my dress. At the start of the day it was a crisp white dress, now it was ripped, tattered, and bloodstained. Anne, Lucy, and Mary are going to be very mad at me.

"Where am I?" he said sitting up then laying down again.

"You are at the palace," I said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ryan," he said. "Who are you?" I'm not going to lie, but it felt weird having someone not know who I was. I felt sort of happy that he didn't know who I was so he couldn't judge me for my title, but I also felt...weird for lack of a better word.

"My name is Nicole," I said. I didn't say that I was a princess or that I was of high authority or anything like that, and I was proud of myself because of that. I was also glad he never asked for my title. If he did, he probably would just refer to me as princess, instead of Nicole.

"What am I doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I found you in the forest," I said, "you were hurt so I took you to the palace."

"Why would you take me to the palace?" he asked trying to sit up again.

"I live here," I said.

* * *

Ryan's POV

"What position are you?" he asked her. She had long, curly, brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was holding his hand and looked like she cared. _She must be a maid_, he thought. Why else would she be alone in the forest? He was extremely surprised by her answer.

"Princess," she mumbled. The sound was barely audible, but he had heard her. "What were you doing out in the forest?"

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _he thought. _This was not part of the plan! Falling in love with the princess was part of the plan! _

The princess waited in silence for an answer that would never come. Ryan sat up successfully and got out of the bed he was occupying.

"I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly, but I really need to be going," he said walking away from the bed.

* * *

Nicole's POV

_That's it_, I thought, _I blew it. Forget what I thought I had with that other guy, I think I was actually feeling love at first sight_. I had no idea, but I knew I felt something for him. I stood up.

"The door is that way," I said pointing in the other direction. _Gosh was I stupid_, I thought, _I finally think I've met_ the one _and I let him escape. _He turned around and walked out the door. I watched him leave. A few second later he popped his head back in.

"Hey," he said. "Um, thanks for taking me in. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

I laughed a little. "Next time under much different circumstances," I said.

"Maybe next time I'll be saving your hide, instead of vise-versa," he laughed.

"Yeah," I said. "I liked it. Maybe we'll run into each other soon. You'll be in the forest, right?" He nodded.

"See you there," I said.

"How about tomorrow?" he said. "After six?"

"Sounds like a plan," I said. "I finally have something to look forward to."

The faintest tint of a smile crept onto his lips. It looked like he remembered what he was supposed to do. He snapped out of his stupor and ran out the door. Father walked in and saw me gapping at the door.

"Nicole," he said. "What are you doing? And where is that boy you brought in?"

"I'm standing here and he went to the bathroom," I said. "He should be back soon if he doesn't get lost, but let's face it, he probably will. That's how he got into this mess. He got lost in the forest so he climbed a tree, when he was climbing down he fell and got hurt-"

Dad cut me off. "Yes, yes. It was very fortunate that you were there to find him. Is he one of the Chosen? We let them do whatever they wanted last night because they thought you were sick. Many went outside. Was he one of them?"

I shrugged. "I didn't get that far in our interrogation." I added a quick, "yet" to the end.

He nodded. "I'll wait," he said.

"Um, well, I'm going to go to the kitchen, I'm a little hungry. Want anything?"

He shook his head. I turned and walked out. I ran, well, it was more of a fast walk, to my mom's room. The door was closed so I asked through the door

"Mom," I said, "can I go riding?"

"Yes," she said, then added a quick, "but be careful!"

"Thank you!" I called, but I don't know if she heard me because I ran towards the stable.

* * *

Are you guys liking it so far? I didn't know if you guys would like it if I did this plot twist. I might change the summary to something else, but I'll let you decide. PLEASE COMMENT! I'M BEGGING YOU!

Peace!

4 writing demigod


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got there not too long later. I saddled Joy and set out to see Ryan. I was more than happy to see Ryan was actually at our meeting place.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me as soon as he saw me.

"I should ask you the same thing," I said, "but I'm willing to overlook that."

"My excuse is that I meant to say today instead of tomorrow, and I was waiting here to see if you would show. After ten minutes of waiting I was going to write a note and stick it in this tree," he said climbing a tree and patting one of it's limbs. "What's yours?"

I shrugged. '_I wanted to see you,'_ sounded too cheesy. "I ride when I'm board," I settled on.

"Do you always ride?" he asked.

"When I'm board, which happens to be more often than not," I said, "so the answer would be yes. Yes, I do ride all the time." Then a question popped into my head: What if I could convince Dad to let Ryan into the Choosing! That would be so awesome. We could talk without coming to the middle of the woods. Why did we have to come to the middle of the woods?

"Where do you live?" I asked him.

"Near here," he said.

"What if you got to live in the castle for a while?" I asked him.

"Like work there?"

"You could, or you could be one of the Chosen. If you want. Would you consider it?"

He nodded. "My parents would be against it, but they would also be against this. I think this is fine, but eventually it isn't going to be fine. Maybe we could do that," he said. "I'll come up with a plan."

"I'll talk to my dad about maybe getting you in. I hope he says yes," I said.

"Let's go ask," he said. "If it's a yes for you put this around our tree," he said handing me his necklace. "If it's a yes for me I'll- I'll do something, but if it's a no hold onto that for me and I'll hold onto my surprise."

With that plan we parted ways. I jumped on Joy and rode back to the palace at my own speed. I started gushing right after I was out of earshot.

I screamed a little. He had trusted me with _his_ necklace and called the tree _our_ tree! _I hope so much that Dad says yes_, I thought. _If he doesn't we'll find other ways. _

The palace was in view. I jumped off Joy and ran inside. I checked in the Hospital Wing to see if Dad was still there. He wasn't. I walked up to his room and knocked. He opened the door.

"What is it, Nicki?" he asked me.

"You know the boy that was in the Hospital Wing? I was talking to him and he wasn't part of the Choosing, because he's a, um, six, and I think I might like him, so I was wondering if maybe you could try to figure something out to let him be part of the Choosing. It would mean th world to me. Please Dad? Please?" The words came out in a quick blur.

"I guess, if you think you actually like him," he said. I hugged him and kissed his face over and over and over again.

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! I love you so much! Thankyou!" I beamed.

"Under one condition," he said. "You have to spend some time with the other boys too, he might not be the one, and I don't want to see you shut everyone else out because you think you felt something for some guy."

I nodded. "I understand and I will spend time with the other boys."

"Okay," he said. "Now leave me be, I have to add this to my pile of work. And yes you can go tell him to pack."

I kissed his head one last time, and ran out the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! **

**Thanks! **

**Writing demigod. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ryan's POV

I walked calmly into my little village. If Charlie thought our previous plan was good, wait until he heard what happened. This was pure good. I did feel bad about it, but maybe she would switch? I tried to convince myself that she would switch and join me, maybe even consider it, but I knew she wouldn't. She wouldn't give up her crown for some sad-sap nothing from nowhere important or known of.

I walked into my family's hut. No one seemed to be home, so I went to see if I could talk with Charlie and explain to him our new situation. I hoped that he would like it. I knew he would.

I walked up to his house and knocked on the door three times, paused, knocked three more times, paused again then knocked six times. The door opened as soon as I was done knocking.

"What are you doing back so soon, boy?" It was Charlie. I swear that man is getting uglier by the minute. He had barely any hair on his head and what was left of it was gray. He was short too, probably an inch or two shorter than my, so by my standards he was short.

"I have news," I said. "Important news." I must have either looked really sad and gloomy or elated and crazy, because he let me come in. I kicked off my shoes and walked inside. He had mud floors with rugs almost everywhere. I sat down on one of his stone couches what was padded with pillows. Charlie sat down across from me.

I told him everything.

When I was done. He sat back in his chair as if pondering if it actually happened or not.

"I suppose you have a plan?" he said. "You still look excited."

I nodded. "If I do this, I can get insider information. I can find all the secret passages that the royal family uses. Next time we attack, we can have men stationed down there and surprise them. I could probably even locate the Treasure!"

Charlie leaned back again, deep in thought. He began nodding his head. "That's so crazy it might even work," he said. "Now go get ready to become one of the 'Chosen.' "

I stood up, nodded my thanks, and ran back home. This time Dad, Olivia, Jeremy, and Nate were there.

Olivia followed me into our bedroom.

"Whatcha doing, Ray?" she asked.

"Whatcha doing, Liv?" I asked back.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you're not," I said. What do I need? What do I need? Pants? Yes. Shirts? Yes, but none of mine are formal. They all have holes in them. Whatever. Socks? Maybe. Books? Not really. Picture of the fam? Yes. I shoved it all into one of my bags with just enough room for the Treasure. I slung the bag over a shoulder and walked into the kitchen to tell Dad where I was going.

"Where are you going Ryan?" Dad asked me.

"To the palace to spy," I said nonchalantly.

"Tell the Queen I said hi." I thought he was joking, but the way he had said it was more of an order than a joke. I nodded.

"Bye," I said leaving. So much for a warm send-off. I ran off into the night.

* * *

Do you guys like Ryan? I do. If you think I should add something in the next few chapters, PLEASE tell me in the reviews! I will try to do each request (If it is reasonable!)

I also wanted to say that I love all the people who review! It means the world to me!

I also have an Instagram. Fell free to follow me! My username is writingdemigod

Thanks for reading!

-writing demigod


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I just want to clear things up a little: Ryan is Aspen's son. I'm sorry if I spelled his last name wrong in Chapter 5... **

**I want to that EVERYONE who reviewed! Thank you so much! I know I only got two little reviews last chapter, but they helped encourage me to write this chapter! If this chapter gets 10 reviews, I will post TWO chapters. 15 reviews and I will post THREE Chapters. 5 reviews, I'll post one chapter. Let's just say, I really want to post three chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Nicole's POV

I met Ryan at our meeting place. It seemed like we were both ready at the same time. He had brought a little bag that I assumed only had travel things like a toothbrush, toothpaste, a pillow, stuff like that. Then a shirt fell out, and I realized that he had clothes in it too. We walked back to the palace at a slow, steady pace. We stayed quiet the whole time.

When we came out of the forest and a volley of guards came, weapons drawn.

"Stand down! Stand down!" I said. Mom came out to call the guards. The guards finally stood down when mom came up to me. I have no idea why they wouldn't.

"Welcome to the palace," she said. "What is your name?"

"Ryan," he said. "Ryan Ledger."

"Oh," my mom said shocked and also a little disappointed. "How is you dad?"

"Did you know him?" Mom mom nodded her head.

She smiled. "We used to-" she caught herself mid-sentences as if it were a secret that needed to be kept under lock and key that accidentally got out. "I mean, he was a guard that was stationed outside my door." Her smile had disappeared. What ever happened with my mom and his dad seemed like a happy, but distant memory that she longed to be back in.

"He's good," Ryan said.

"Well, come in. Come in," my mom said pulling him by the arm. I obediently followed. When Ryan walked in, I expected him to be in awe, real, genuine awe, but he put on a fake expression. It was an act. Almost like he had been here before, but I knew that was impossible. How could he? I saw many maids and butlers busily bustling down the halls. One of the maids came up to my mom and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry, but I'm needed somewhere else. Nikki, please show Ryan around. He didn't have the advantage of being taken around the grounds with the group from yesterday." She turned to Ryan. "Please enjoy." Then she left, leaving me and Ryan alone in the once busy now deserted hallway.

"Where to first?" he asked me.

"Let's drop off your stuff then I can show you around." I took him to room at the end of the hall. It was Fredrick's room. I took a marker and scribbled out his name and replaced it with Ryan's name. I walked in with him to see if he was amazed. He was.

"Do you want me to come back later so you can unpack?" I asked him.

"No," he said. "I'm ready. We can go now." He offered his arm to me. I looped my arm through and started leading him around.

"First stop: the gardens." I broke free of his arm and started running.

"Nicole!" I heard some one say angrily.

"Sorry Sylvia!" I shouted without looking back or stopping. I looked back to see Ryan close behind me, but careful not to run. I pushed the big doors open and embraced the warm spring air. I walked nonchalantly over to one of the benches and waited for Ryan to walk through. He walked over to me whistling with his hands in his pockets. I patted the seat next to me. He looked behind himself.

"Is that for me?" he said teasingly. I laughed a little.

"No," I joked, "it's for that fellow over there." He came and sat next to me.

"I really appreciate this," he said. "I mean, it's a lot more fun that what I would have been doing that next couple days." I gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome," I said. His face turned as red as a ripe tomato. I jumped off the bench. "Let's walk around the gardens." He go up too and began walking next to me.

After some time, our hands became entwined and we were swinging them back and forth. I was smiling and had a little skip in my step. I looked at Ryan. He had a weird expression on his face. Fake happiness and worry. I stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"It was me wasn't it. I'm sorry, but I feel like I've just known you forever, not maybe an hour or two," I said.

"Oh, no, it's not that," he said. I think I showed that I was happy about that because he laughed. He had a smooth, comfortable laugh. "I was just thinking, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, no," I said. "That sounds very dangerous." He laughed. We walked in silence, enjoying each other's company, but not saying it out loud. He broke free of my hand and wandered off. I started following him.

"No, you stay here," he said before running off into the heart of the garden. I stayed where he left me and shivered a little. I hadn't realized how late it was getting. The sun was almost setting, which made the sky look as if the sun was a pink mixed with purple and orange marker that was leaving a stain on a baby blue sky. I wish my dad was here to take a picture of this, I thought.

The sound of someone's footsteps woke me from my daze. I looked over my shoulder. A boy was there. He bowed and I curtsied. He was easily the tallest, most masculine, handsomest, cutest guy here. He was really tall and towered over me. He had dreamy blue eyes and brown hair that looked as if it had just been cut. He wore a crisp white shirt and pants (sorry, I don't know how to describe them. They're pants). His bow-tie was crooked.

"Princess Nicole," he said. "I didn't think I would see you here."

I smiled. "I, well, yeah," I said. I was at a loss for words. I didn't want to say that I was always in the garden, because I am, but I come here to get _away_ form everything. If he knew that's where I unwind, or he told his friends, I would have to find a new place. I really couldn't do that. I've gone through three already this year and it's only-what- mid-June?

He laughed. I didn't think it was so funny that it deserved a laugh. Maybe it was one of those uncomfortable or nervous laughs.

"I'm terribly sorry, but what's your name?" I asked. I was so tiered of asking that, and I was only on the first day! I also will be asking this question so much more. I am _terrible_ with names. Good with everything else, but when I meet someone and have to remember a name? Consider me out.

"My name is Owen," he said.

"I'm sorry, but I might be asking that a lot," I apologized. "I'm terrible with names."

"Same here. I can't remember any of the other guys' names." He leaned down to whisper something. "If you ask them more that a couple times, they'll get really mad."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "But me? P-shaw. I wouldn't get mad. See I understand how it feels, so I don't get mad."

I giggled.

"So have you met any of the good guys yet?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I've only met a couple."

"Well, if that's true then I guess no one has asked you if you would go on a date with them tomorrow?" he said as a statement, but also a question.

"No one has asked me that ," I agreed, "and I would love to go on a date with you tomorrow."

"Oh, thank goodness," he said. "I was worried you might not pick up on my subtle invitation."

I laughed. "Yeah. I got the message." We were quiet. Neither of us wanting to break off and leave, but neither of us had anything else to say. He asked his question and got the answer and I got mine.

A little later, someone was calling for both of our names, so neither of us had to leave the other one. Well, in a sense, I left him and he left me, so, yeah. I waited until he was gone to meet the person who was calling my name. It was Ryan. I ran off into the heart of the garden to meet a very romantic Ryan. He had a bench ready with a couple flower petals (and the stem), and he was offering me a rose.

"For a lovely lady," he said pushing the rose towards me.

"OW!" he exclaimed, before I could take it. "It pricked me!" I couldn't help, but to laugh. We sat on the bench together.

"This is really nice," I said, trying to avoid an awkward silence, but failing. I heard my name being called three times. That meant that my dad wanted to see me and it was 'of the utmost importance.'

I turned to Ryan and said, "I'm sorry, but my dad is calling me, and I must leave." I waved good-bye and ran off.

* * *

If you want anything to happen in the next chapter, COMMENT!

Thank you,

writing demigod

P.S. I want to thank everyone who will and has previously reviewed! Especially in the first and fifth chapters! i just want to say THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Bye (for real this time!) :)


End file.
